


《欲》完结章

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	《欲》完结章

“徐老师慢走。”贺子虞笑着送走春节前最后一堂课的家教老师，倒了一杯水窝在沙发上等顾然回家。  
自从那次和顾然定下终身契约后，男人奉行了一贯的雷厉风行，在短短一星期之内找了律师将自己名下的所有财产做了共有合约和授权代理，同时替他找来了绝对专业的任课老师。  
高中的知识虽然繁杂，但贺子虞底子不错，况且也只丢下了两个多月，很轻易的就捡起来了，只是想要考本市的大学学医，自然还需要更加努力，他跟着补习近半年了，也没有多少把握。  
那天之后，贺毅被顾然以赌博送进了监狱，而顾然被他的主人严厉的揍了一顿并且要他再次保证从今以后贺子虞只属于顾然一个人，绝对不再和贺毅联系。陈道鸣几个人如何了贺子虞并不知情，不过偶然在新闻中听到新锐地产似乎已经换了一个CEO。  
值得一提的是孤狼和白羽在圣诞节前夕举办了一场婚礼，并不盛大但很庄严。  
门被打开，贺子虞回过神来，转头看见顾然提着晚饭在门口盯着他，快到年关，方姨他们都放假回家过年去了，没人帮着煮饭贺子虞又要上课，也就只能靠顾然天天带回来了。  
“越来越没规矩了，宝贝，都不来接下你的主人吗？”顾然换了鞋将晚饭放到餐桌上，走过去将贺子虞搂进怀里挑着眉调侃道。  
“累了～”贺子虞找了个舒服地姿势靠在顾然怀里，很自然的撒娇。  
“真这么累？我想着今天理科的课排的很多，昨晚没怎么折腾你啊。”顾然替男孩捏着肩膀，俨然沦为了一个菲佣。  
“你那还叫不折腾！”贺子虞红着脸反驳，男人昨天晚上将他从床上反反复复折腾到浴室，弄到一点过才睡，还敢说没怎么折腾他！  
“你自己想想这几个月我什么时候让你再带过那些小玩具了？你高考我却要禁欲，这是个什么道理。”顾然说着一脸委屈。  
贺子虞窝在他怀里想了想，发现自己确实已经有快两个月没有和顾然进游戏室了，自从他开始补课就每天将行程安排得满满的。起初顾然还恶劣的让他带着玩具背书学习，可是后来看他整天累得不行，渐渐的就没再用过，好不容易休息一天，顾然也总是心疼他带他去一些近郊的景点散散心。他的主人本来就有这方面的爱好，如今为了他硬生生忍了两个多月了，想来想去确实有些可怜。  
于是贺子虞舔了舔嘴唇，红着耳朵小声道：“那……那我明天开始到年后都不用上课的。”  
顾然勾起唇，嘴上却佯装很为难的道：“我怕宝贝累着了，平时学习本来就很辛苦了，好不容易有个十天的假期想让你多休息休息。”  
贺子虞实在是觉得他的主人体贴极了，想起明明自己是顾然的奴隶，男人却为了他禁欲了两个多月，越发觉得不应当，（儿啊，你醒醒，他昨天晚上才操了你你是失忆了吗？）于是他扯着男人的衣服继续道：“这……这是我应该做的，而且……和主人在一起就……就不累了。”  
“真的？”男人在贺子虞看不见的地方扬着坏笑继续道：“那子虞要怎么补偿我这两个月来为你牺牲掉的游戏时间呢？”  
“啊？两个月全部都要补偿吗？”贺子虞着实有些震撼，他抬起头看向顾然，男人早就收敛了表情，此刻一副受了委屈的样子盯着他，倒让他再一次不好意思起来，于是贺子虞只得磕磕巴巴地问询：“那……那怎么补偿。”  
果然很好骗。顾然忍不住轻笑了一声，随后无理地要求道：“从今晚开始到年后你继续上课前，宝贝要满足我的任何要求。”  
“好吧。”他本来也很听顾然的话，这点听起来好像也没什么难度，贺子虞点了点头非常顺从的答应了。  
于是天真的贺子虞在男人的半哄骗半诱拐下带着各种各样新奇的小玩意过完了一个他绝对不想再回忆的年。  
随后男人收敛不少，倒像是真心照顾着贺子虞的学习，怕他太过劳累没再怎么折腾他。  
高考的前一天，贺子虞罕见的紧张了，一大早就开始缠着顾然不放。男人好脾气的开导他，从早到晚什么法子都做过了还是不见效，到了睡觉的时间男孩还是毫无睡意的想东想西，顾然最终忍无可忍的板起脸拖着贺子虞到游戏室揍了一顿，扬言在睡不着就继续趴着挨板子，终于让贺子虞安分地睡了觉。  
于是贺子虞可能是史上唯一一个高考前一天晚上被揍了一顿第二天红着屁股去考试还超常发挥了的小朋友了吧，大概。  
但很意外的是，贺子虞尽管高考前紧张，考完试之后反而没感觉了，倒是顾然皇帝不急太监急地担忧起小孩的志愿来。  
好在贺子虞最终心想事成的考上了理想的大学，进了自己想去的医学专业。得知录取消息的那一天，顾然带着贺子虞去欢乐谷玩了一下午，晚上定好了烛光晚宴替男孩庆祝。  
在晚餐快要结束时，顾然突然起身走到贺子虞面前，单膝跪地虔诚地牵起男孩的手献上一吻，随后掏出早以准备好的戒指，眼中满是深情地定下了男孩的余生。  
自此，King和他的小宝贝的故事就结束了。这篇文算不上长，但也用了一个月的心思，非常感谢大家的喜爱，我们下个故事再见啦。

关于King挑家教的一个小剧场：  
男人坐在书房，手里拿着一叠资料看的仔细。  
“这个不行！长得这么好看，到底是来上课的还是来做其他的？”说着将手中的简历毫不怜惜地扔到了地上。  
站在一旁的陈叔回了句少爷说的对，心知肚明地笑了笑。  
“这个也不行，一看就很猥琐，子虞长得本来就很好看，让他来教，万一他动了什么不该动的心思怎么办！”顾然皱着眉头，十分不满地再次否定了一份简历。  
陈叔点了点头，依旧中规中矩地回了句少爷说的对。  
“这个就更不行了！一看年龄就很小！子虞才刚满十八，这个年龄的男孩正在青春期，和同龄人最容易擦出什么不该产生的火花！”顾然将第三份简历扔到一边，再次看向下一份。  
“到底怎么回事，底下的人会不会挑家教？这拿过来的都是什么人，你看看这个胸，都要撅上天了！这怎么能让她来教子虞！”  
“少爷，这个王老师已经快五十岁了。”陈叔默默地在心里叹了一口气，提醒道。  
“五十岁怎么了？八十岁也不行！”顾然将那份简历揉成一团，发泄一般地扔到了地上。  
“是，少爷说的对。”陈叔默默地瞟了一眼下一份简历，在顾然继续发火之前道：“要不我先让下面的人筛选一下再拿给您。”  
“也好，好好提醒他们一下，这是什么办事效率！”顾然没好气地把那一摞简历递给陈叔，一个人窝在办公椅上不知道在生哪门子闷气。  
陈叔笑着回了个是，转身出门带上了房门，心里想着得让手底下的人重新再去找人了。  
嗯，就要按照长相平凡身材不佳年龄极高的要求找吧。

关于King生日礼物的小剧场：  
由于出了那么一档子事，顾然是从阿凡那里提前就拿到了自己的生日礼物。  
前一天和贺子虞定下了终身契约，今天也一直在忙贺毅的事情，顾然还没来得及和贺子虞就昨天的事件好好算账，如今见到男孩给他买的生日礼物，莫名有了个想法。  
于是当晚他将贺子虞叫到游戏室，拆开了包装讲皮带递到男孩面前。  
“既然是宝贝送给我的生日礼物那就要有诚意。”顾然让男孩自己叼着皮带在房间里爬了一圈最终送到他面前。  
他再次接过皮带，熟练的对折了一下，然后点了点床，示意贺子虞趴上去。  
男孩早知道逃不过一顿罚，但没想带顾然竟然会想用自己为他挑选的皮带作为工具，他羞得脸颊通红，但还是规规矩矩地趴到了床上。  
顾然没有放水的拿着皮带抽了他三十下，贺子虞被自己精心挑选的皮带揍到哭得上气不接下气，一方面羞得不行另一方面又疼的要命，只能一边哭着一边不停地保证自己再也不会和贺毅有任何的联系。  
最后在贺子虞的坚持下，那根皮带被锁在了男人的衣柜里，再也没有出现过。

最后的最后，阿险的千粉福利顺便提前给各位小可爱们庆祝圣诞节（这也太早了吧），有两个选项留给各位小可爱，只能二选一，我挑大家最想看的码，麻烦把选择给我留在评论区吧  
1.红酒梗的后续（大概内容是sp和尿/道T教之类的 ？？？我这个后妈）  
2.孤狼和白羽的番外3（sp/姜罚之类的 ？？？孤狼那个坏人）  
没有3，不可以选3，我不要做秃头怪！！！


End file.
